The retail shopping experience at the turn of the twentieth century was very different from that of today. The range of options presented by the typical retail establishment was very limited; store personnel were typically very knowledgeable about the products in the store, especially their areas of expertise. Stores were small and easily comprehended. Often, conversations could be struck up between shoppers so that experience could be shared.
Today, the in-person retail experience is often of an overwhelming range of choices and with few store personnel of limited knowledge of stocked products. Although spontaneous consulting with other shoppers does happen it is difficult to find other shoppers with relevant experience because of the great variety of goals represented by the shoppers of an enormous store. Increasingly, shoppers shop online, where the range of alternatives is even greater and the ability to consult with other shoppers or store personnel is virtually nonexistent.